Naming the Baby
by MinervaTabby32
Summary: Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore are having a baby. They cannot decide on a name, so the Hogwarts staff is helping them come up with names.
1. Naming the Baby

Naming the Baby

_Preview: Minerva and Albus are having a baby, but are having trouble deciding what to name it. The Hogwarts staff are sitting in the staff room at the end of the year, "suggesting" names. The ending to the Half Blood Prince did not happen. Harry is in his 7th year and defeated Voldemort over the summer._

**Note: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does.**

"Minerva, what are you and Albus going to name the baby?" Professor Pomona Sprout asked the transfiguration professor.

"We don't know for sure yet. For boys, we both agree on Harry , Malachi (after my brother who died during the first war) ,Severus, and Brian." Minerva replied.

Albus joined in the conversation. " I wanted to use the name Frederick George, but she wouldn't agree. She was afraid by using the name, the baby would take after the twins."

"Don't name the kid after Potter. He has a big enough head already. Also, why in the world would you want to name your kid after me? " Severus Snape grumbled.

"You deserve it," Albus simply told him.

Snape replied, " No , I don't. I'm a former death eater. I've killed, I've raped, I 've tortured. I've done many horrible things. Don't punish a kid by naming him after me.

"Severus, you realized you made a mistake and you fixed it. You were brave enough to turn spy against the most evilest wizard. That, in itself, is a good enough reason to name a child after you, " Albus pointed out.

"All right, all right but surely, you don't want to saddle the kid with the name Severus? It's not exactly a kid-friendly name." Severus said.

Minerva commented, "Well, we were thinking Malachi Severus. Malachi is not such an unusual name and its more 'kid-friendly'. We are open to suggestion though."

Rolanda Hooch suggested, "How about Cornelius Oswald?" Minerva just glared. "All right. Here is an even better suggestion: Percy Ignatius," the flying instructor continued.

"Ro, can't u ever be serious?" teased her friend , Poppy Pomfrey. " I like Daniel Lee and Devon Thomas." The others threw out names as well.

"Jacob Michael."

"Benjamin Andrew."

"Kyle Ryan."

"Alexander Anthony."

"Steven Cameron."

"Qunicy Alroy."

"Bryant Cy."

"Chason Kent."

"Carter Hewett."

"Fien Fenris."

"Jadrein Iagan."

" Stian Quinlan."

"All right. Stop it. These names are getting too weird. Do you have any ideas for girls' names , Minerva and Albus? " asked Poppy.

"I like the name Athena, but Minerva refuses to let me name our child that," Albus commented.

"The only name that we could both agree on is Aurora," Minerva said.

Ro mockingly asked, "What , you don't like the name Delores Jane?"

"No way is my child getting that awful name. Besides, Delores better run the next time I see her." Minerva commented with a hardness in her a voice.

"What about Hermione, after your favorite student?" Severus commented, smirking. Minerva and Albus winced.

"No offense to Hermione's parents, but why on earth would you name a child that?!" exclaimed Ro.

Albus replied, "Exactly."

"Well, what about Diana Elizabeth?" shouted Pomona. The other staff members also started making suggestions.

"Emma Nicole!"

"Marissa Rae."

"Rachel Anne."

"Sydney Noelle."

"Arissa Mae."

"Maygan Geneva."

"Cadence Risa."

"Zeverai Halsey."

"Azairah Lark."

"Keilyn Cyri."

Minerva rolled her eyes at some of the suggestions her fellow staff members made. "Actually, I like Maygan and Cadence. I don't know where you get some of these names, but I am not naming my child Zeverai, although it might be better than Delores. Now if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade. Thank you for your suggestions though. Good night." Albus followed her out of the staff room.


	2. It's a

"It's a girl!" Albus announced in the staff room a few months later. A chorus of congratulations came from the other staff members.

Severus had to comment," Good. Now you can't name it after me or that insufferable brat. Unfortunately, you can still name it after the insufferable know it all."

"Severus, please, don't call students names," Minerva scolded.

Severus smirked, "What? You don't like me telling the truth about your favorite student?"

"Oh, shut up, Sev. They could always name her Harriet Severusa," Rolanda interjected.

Albus tried to be diplomatic when responding, "Um…no. We still can't agree on names though. Minerva likes more classical names like Margaret and Anne, while my favorites are Aleah, Gracen, Azriella, and Iyana. She won't go for any of those."

"What about Margaret Gracen as a compromise?" Filius asked. "If she doesn't like it, she can go by Maggie or Gracie."

"I hate nicknames. Severus learned that the hard way when he once called me Minnie," Minerva replied.

Severus grumbled, "How was I supposed to know that you would use bat bogey curse on me?"

"Well, you learned your lesson," Minerva responded.

"True, I hope your daughter isn't as stubborn as you. Maybe she'll be a Slytherin," Severus suggested.

Minerva gasped, "No daughter of mine will be a Slytherin!" she said.

Albus was more reasonable, saying, " As long as she's happy, I really don't care which house she is in."

"What if Harry's kids are in Slytherin, Severus?" Filius asked.

"I'd shoot myself first. I'm surprised Minerva doesn't want to name her kid some feminine version of Godric Gryffindor, " Snape replied.

"Now, that you mention it, the name Rowena is pretty as well," Filius added.

Rolanda said, "That's your and Pomona's daughter's name though." Changing the subject, she asked, "Do you want to name her after any one particular?"

"God, please don't name her Minerva. One Minerva is enough. Besides, if I accidentally call her Minnie, I might get attacked," Severus replied sarcastically.

Pomona replied sweetly, " Shut up, Sev."

"Well, now that Severus has mentioned it, we should name her after you just to irritate him," Albus told his wife.

"No, I don't particularly want to name my child after anyone. I do like the names Amelia and Lily, but those belong to Susan and Harry," Minerva replied.

Rolanda commented, " I think Sybill would be a nice name."

"Then you and Poppy should have named one of your girls that then," Minerva retorted. "Does anyone else have any good ideas for names? Albu sand I cannot seem to agree."

"Lily," Severus said, so softly that only Albus and Minerva could hear him.

"If it means that much to you we'll use it as one of her names," Minerva replied sympathetically. Albus nodes his assent. Snape wasn't always right and had done some pretty horrific things. His teaching methods bordered on abusive. However, he had a hard life and was loyal to Lily to the end.

Snape nodded, "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

"Cacalia," Pomona suggested.

Filius suggested, "Devon."

"Isn't that a boys' name?" Rolanda asked.

Filius defended the name, "Not anymore."

"You know I really like that name, Min," Albus told her.

Minerva responded, "Well, it's not my favorite, but I like it as well."

"What about Kyra?" Pomona suggested. Soon the other staff members were adding their suggestions as well.

"Maelena."

"Maleah."

"Rysa."

"Bronwyn."

"Talilah."

"Sophia."

"Cassandra."

"Thanks for your help. None of those strike me as particularly appropriate for our daughter. I do like Devon the best out of all those," Minerva said. Slowly, the conversation turned to other matters.


	3. Welcome to the World

Albus Dumbledore rushed into the staff room one December morning. "Min's in labor. I'm taking her to St. Mungo's. Filius, you're in charge," he said, and rushed out.

Later that night, the staff was in the staff room, wondering whether she had had the baby yet. Around 8:00 PM, Albus came in, looking overjoyed. "Well?" asked Pomona, eager for news.

The faculty could hear the excitement in Albus's voice. "Min gave birth to a healthy baby girl at 6:25 PM. Devyn Gracen Lily weighed six pounds, five ounces, and was 18 inches long. "

"Congratulations!" Snape said. He looked a bit teary eyed, although he would deny it. "Who does she look like?"

"She looks more like Min, but she has my blue eyes," Albus replied proudly.

"How is Minerva?" asked Filius.

Albus said, "She is doing well. She is tired, but thrilled. Devyn and her will be able to come home in a few days. Now I better get some sleep while I can." He yawned and went off to bed after the staff congratulated him again.

_Epilogue: At the time of Devyn's birth, Filius and Pomona had a sixteen year old daughter, Rowena Quinn Swick. Poppy and Rolanda's daughter Laurel Jasmine, Sage Violet, Rose Lavender, and Lilac Iris, were seven, five, three, and one respectively. Eleven years later, Devyn was sorted into Gryffindor. During her fifth year, Lily Minerva Snape, the only child of Severus and Juliette Snape, began Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. _


End file.
